Health and Body
"Health and Body" is the seventeenth episode of Gooische Vrouwen, and the first episode from the third season. The episode was written by Frank Houtappels and was directed by Will Koopman. It originally aired on Sunday, October 16, 2007. Synopsis Cheryl poses for the press with baby boy Remy, then throws Martin out (who survived the car accident with his floozy) to Willemyn's garden shed, now that Evert has his own home. She also moves to a smaller place but there is trauma for the kids who refuse to leave most of their belongings behind, yet she refuses to return Evert's family heirloom silver. Tom behaves fatherly, Anouk still shows no parental streak at all. The possible fathers roll about fighting about who is the rightful one. Now Ernst is back, he focuses frustrated on the still medically faulty mechanics of his love-life. The girls enjoy the spa, especially new Tantric massage to relieve various pains, or in Anouk's case the hunky new masseur Stach, who is however happily married and tells her he pities and scorns nymphos as the utter lack of self-respect. Recurring stars *Cystine Carreon as Tippi Wan *Mea de Jong as Merel van Kampen *Gijs Scholten van Aschat as Ernst Scheepmaker-van Altena *Reinout Scholten van Aschat as Roderick Lodewijckx *Priscilla Knetemann as Louise Lodewijckx *Dorus Witte as Annabel Lodewijckx *Lisa Bouwman as Vlinder Blaauw *Merijn Straatman as Remy Morero *Jesse Straatman as Remy Morero *Casper Gimbrere as Barry Snijders Guest stars Plot Has Martin survived the car accident? This is implied as we see Martin, Cheryl and their fresh born baby Remy doing a press conference in their backyard. Martin talks about the car crash, and we learn his hooker, Lucy, unfortunately wasn't so lucky. At a first glance, the Moreros seem happy and peaceful together, but we soon find out nothing is what is seems. Cheryl puts Remy to sleep and has packed Martin's bags; being disgusted by his lying, his infidelity itself, and it causing his absence at the painful child-birth. Martin can stay at Willemijn's garden shed for a certain amount of time. He is kicked out, though protesting ("This is not o.k.!"). Cheryl is now alone at parenting (though gets some help from Tippi), and is overwhelmed by the whole motherhood ordeal. Remy is almost constantly crying, which badly upsets Cheryl and her sleep rhythm. Cheryl also lashes out at Tippi for the latter one seems to take on a serious parenting role towards Remy. Meanwhile, Martin tells Willemijn he understands Cheryl for wanting revenge on one hand; on the other hand, he disliked the way she has had it, by having thrown him out and not having him involved as a father that much. Meanwhile, Tom seems to be rather obsessed with Remy and Cheryl, even commenting the Morero's parenting skills at television. This arouses some suspicion with Anouk. When Martin is at the house, holding Remy, Tom comes over and Cheryl lets him hold the baby. Martin feels there is something weird going on. He gets into a verbal conflict with Tom and Cheryl and Cheryl forces them to take Remy outside for a walk. There, Tom subtly expresses his doubts of Martin being Remy's real dad and they end up in a physical fight on the plains. Anouk starts to suspect Tom as the latter seems to have an obsession for Remy, though she doesn't know what to think. She also tells this to Willemijn. Longing for clarity, Anouk calls Cheryl and informs her she can talk to her about everything. As the girlfriends are at the spa, Anouk attempts to provoke Cheryl to tell the truth, as she knows there is some sort of connection between Tom and Remy. Nevertheless, Cheryl stays in denial and walks away. Then, Cheryl starts to feel truly guilty and decides to tell Anouk. She starts to tell everything to Anouk in the sauna, but then finds out the woman she's been talking to, is just someone who looks like Anouk. Meanwhile, Tippi is anxious as Sinatra has obviously smelled the tax inspector's dead body, which is buried in the backyard. As Sinatra constantly tries to dig up the soil, Tippi desperately tries to keep him away from it. But, the dog then starts to grab several bones which the Moreros mistake for chicken bones, and they lash out at Tippi, for Sinatra can't have those. Luck seems to be on Tippi's side, when she is home alone watching Remy, and the monstrous crushing machine that has been left standing there is able to turn woods and bones into dust. So Tippi mischievously digs up inspector van Dijk's bones and throws them in the machine, making sure her secret is safe forever. Meanwhile, Tippi is annoying Cheryl with her high-maintenance and provocative behaviour. Ernst is able to walk again, though has trouble with it and is forced to use a cane. At the doctor with Claire, Ernst asks when he will be able to perform sexually again; as "him" (read: his penis) does not "cooperate". The doctor refers the couple to a specialized expert, who introduces them to a vacuum penis pump. Merel is surprised when Claire asks Ernst for permission to go to the spa with her friends. Ernst' attempts to put life into his sex-life with his penis pump fail. Claire assures him she doesn't mind; however, Ernst does. Willemijn is busy, as she is about to leave her house behind and move to another one nearby. Packing many boxes, she goes on about Evert and her divorce to Martin, and asks him about his opinion of it. Martin says anyone could see their relationship had come to an end and tells Willemijn to accept it's definitely over. After having given Roderick, Louise and Annabel garbage bags to sort out their personal stuff, Evert unexpectedly walks in, of which Willemijn is not very fond. Evert is there to reclaim some Lodewijckx heirloom cutlery, even commanding Willemijn to unpack it and give it to him. However, Willemijn freaks out for just walking in with such a demand, while he is clearly the one who has thrown away a lifetime of great memories. They get into a big fight, and Evert walks away, telling Willemijn he'll be back soon. Packing more boxes, Anouk wants Willemijn to hire some strong men to lift the heavy things. Willemijn then falls down due to back problems and gives in to Anouk's proposal. In order to somewhat regain their energy, they organize a day at the spa together with Cheryl and Claire. There, Willemijn receives a very sensual massage by Stach Hartman, at whom Anouk immediately aims her arrows. Putting on her sexiest attitude, Anouk tries to connect with Stach, but he is not interested whatsoever; which shocks her. Anouk even phones him on his private number, only to be called pitiful and cheap. Meanwhile, after the spa afternoon, Willemijn feels reborn after her special back treatment and she goes home on her bicycle. Though she starts to feel excitingly weird, and is forced to stop in the middle of a crossroad, as she is having an intense orgasm, caused by Stach's massage techniques. At home, she finds Evert, and as she is still horny, she shamelessly attempts to seduce him. The two make out but Evert is the one who comes to his senses and calls it off. Willemijn is highly insulted and after another fight about the Lodewijckx heirloom, Evert leaves and Willemijn sends his valuable silverware airborne, crushing the box. Viewer statistics 1.427.000 people watched this episode. |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 1 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | The Party · One Man's Meat · Sex, Lies and Clichés · A Cat and Mouse-game · Questions · Black Magic · Men · Baby Love |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 2 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | I Come Back · The Exemplary Mother · The Plan · The Tax Collector's Office · Reality · Fourty · A New Friend · A Baby For Christmas |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 3 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Health and Body · The Baptism · Charity · Wine-Tasting · The French Singer · The Gooische Vrouw · The Seance · The Accident · The Wedding |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 4 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | The funeral · The Au-pair · Old Love Never Dies · Triviant · Tippi's Book · New Neighbours · Wish For Kids · Emigration · All Is Well That Ends Well |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 5 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Financial Crisis · Little Children Grow Older · Women and Wine · The Threat · Temptation · Someday It Will Be Allright · To Extremes... And Back · The End |}